5:00 a.m.
5:00 a.m. a woman turns off her alarm; Kate Hudson (?) turns off her alarm; a man drops a clock, startled by its alarm; Ocean's Twelve - George Clooney (?) gets a wake-up call; Maverick - clock face; a woman turns off her alarm 5:01 a.m. a woman sees someone entering her bedroom, but it turns out to be her partner; a man checks his watch; In a Lonely Place - Humphrey Bogart answers the door for a police officer; Gilda - Glenn Ford gets up and looks through a window 5:02 a.m. Sunset Boulevard - police find William Holden dead in a pool; a man puts on his glasses; What Price Glory - James Cagney gives orders 5:03 a.m. The Rainmaker - Matt Damon on the phone 5:04 a.m. two men wake up; Cruising - Al Pacino (?) wakes up 5:05 a.m. a girl collects laundry in a basket; a woman lies in bed 5:06 a.m. The Haunting - Julie Harris climbs stairs; a woman checks on a crying baby; Lust, Caution (?) - Tang Wei (?) on the stairs 5:07 a.m. Pineapple Express - military officials observe the effect of marijuana on Bill Hader; smoke; Night on Earth - empty streets of Helsinki 5:08 a.m. Beautiful Girls - Lauren Holly brings coffee for Matt Dillon and Max Perlich; a rat crawls across a woman's bed; a couple sleeps; Henri-Georges Clouzot's Inferno - Romy Schneider 5:09 a.m. James Cagney wakes up from a dream 5:10 a.m. A Serious Man - Michael Stuhlbarg checks a watch; Sexy Beast - James Fox answers the door for two men; a woman looks at a wall clock; Columbo "Short Fuse" - Roddy McDowell and Ida Lupino; Talk to Me - Cedric the Entertainer does a radio broadcast 5:11 a.m. a truck drives by a church; while men work in a tunnel, one man sets the clock forward so they can finish early 5:12 a.m. Ron Livingston in bed; men yawning; a woman in bed; a boy in bed; The Quick and the Dead - watchtower 5:13 a.m. Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? - younger couple leaves 5:14 a.m. a man turns off his alarm 5:15 a.m. a man lies in bed and turns off his alarm; a man turns off his alarm 5:16 a.m. a person wanders around with a flashlight and looks at clocks 5:17 a.m. Phenomena - Jennifer Connelly sleeps; a man lies in bed; a couple sleeps 5:18 a.m. Vertigo - Jimmy Stewart in a dream sequence; a man wakes up; Constantine - Tilda Swinton prepares to stab someone 5:19 a.m. Leonardo DiCaprio wakes up; a woman checks on a sleeping man 5:20 a.m. a couple in bed; The Stranger - Loretta Young wakes up from a dream 5:21 a.m. a boy gets up and looks out the window; a man stares at a candle; Broken Blossoms or The Yellow Man and the Girl - Lillian Gish sleeps on the floor; a woman lies in bed 5:22 a.m. As Good as It Gets - Jack Nicholson and Helen Hunt walk into a bakery; Bread and Roses - employees arrive for work 5:23 a.m. Wall Street - Charlie Sheen gets up 5:24 a.m. a man gets a call and leaves 5:25 a.m. Owen Wilson gets up; Kickboxer - Mathew Cheung tells Jean-Claude Van Damme that his brother is paralyzed; a man sweeps the street 5:26 a.m. a family sleeps 5:27 a.m. Rose Red - Matt Ross has a dream that a monster wants to seduce him 5:28 a.m. a man sinks into a pile of money; Honor Among Thieves - Charles Bronson wakes up and Alain Delon opens the door for him 5:29 a.m. ER "Humpty Dumpty" - Anthony Edwards plays on the computer 5:30 a.m. a man turns off his alarm; The Da Vinci Code - Paris-Le Bourget airport; Good Morning, Vietnam - Forest Whitaker wakes up Robin Williams; The X-Files (?) - Gillian Anderson sees silhouettes at her door; a man checks his watch; a man wakes up and turns on the light; Sex and the City "La Douleur Exquise!" - Sarah Jessica Parker calls Chris Noth; Julie & Julia - slapping snooze button with a book; a man slams an alarm clock to get it to turn off 5:31 a.m. Bread and Roses - George Lopez chastises a woman who doesn't have her glasses 5:32 a.m. Sean Connery disembarks at a train station 5:33 a.m. a man sprays a hose into a pigpen 5:34 a.m. Shock Corridor - Peter Breck hallucinates seeing Constance Towers 5:35 a.m. Brick - Joseph Gordon-Levitt receives a call 5:36 a.m. The Servant - Dirk Bogarde climbs the stairs and enters a bedroom; train station; a man helps someone up the stairs 5:37 a.m. a man sets his watch off of an elevator indicator; Nostalghia 5:38 a.m. Saw (?); Fire in the Sky - a woman hangs up the phone; Vertigo - Jimmy Stewart dreams 5:39 a.m. Rob Schneider (?) wakes up from a nightmare; The Others (?) - Nicole Kidman wakes up from a nightmare 5:40 a.m. Yes Man - Jim Carrey in a hospital with Danny Masterson and Bradley Cooper; empty beach; American History X - typing; Citizen Kane - Orson Welles whispers "Rosebud" and drops a snow globe 5:41 a.m. Loretta Young (?) in bed; a woman sleeps; Paul Newman (?) lies in bed; a woman sleeps; a man gets out of bed; Les Diaboliques - Vera Clouzot dreams; a man takes a boy's temperature 5:42 a.m. a man flies through the air; The Big Lebowski - Jeff Bridges flies through the air and plummets with a bowling ball; The Shining - blood pouring out of an elevator; Blade Runner - a unicorn gallops; fireworks; True Romance 5:43 a.m. Peter Lorre wakes up; The Conversation - Gene Hackman on a trolley; The Crow - Michael Massee 5:44 a.m. Samuel L. Jackson; Fox and His Friends - Rainer Werner Fassbinder sleeps in a car; Emma Thompson (?) in bed; a digital metronome hovers in the air and impales a man 5:45 a.m. The Box - Cameron Diaz and James Marsden hear the doorbell ring 5:46 a.m. My Dream Is Yours - Doris Day answers the phone; hanging up a phone; a man turns his alarm off and feeds his fish; two women wake up 5:47 a.m. a woman wakes up and gets ready 5:48 a.m. Shaft - Richard Roundtree wakes a man up; a woman stretches and pulls a watch from under her pillow 5:49 a.m. a woman drinks water; Anthony Hopkins 5:50 a.m. a man wakes up from a dream; Suture - Dennis Haysbert tries to turn his alarm off, but a needle is jabbed into his hand; a rooster crows; a woman drinks water 5:51 a.m. Léon Morin, Priest - Emmanuelle Riva finishes reading in bed; sunrise; Me and You and Everyone We Know - a boy sees a man tapping the pole of a stop sign 5:52 a.m. Blue Collar - Harvey Keitel talks to Yaphet Kotto and Richard Pryor; The Consequences of Love (?) - a man smokes; a man shaves 5:53 a.m. a man washes his hands while a janitor starts to clean the bathroom; Interview with the Vampire - Brad Pitt looks at the sunrise; a man opens his curtains and sees the sunrise; a man lies on a couch 5:54 a.m. a man throws a ringing alarm clock into a neighbor's apartment 5:55 a.m. a woman in bed; Paul Giamatti looks through papers; The World of Apu - Soumitra Chatterjee sits in bed and gets out his flute 5:56 a.m. a woman sleeps; The World of Apu - Soumitra Chatterjee plays the flute and gets out of bed to answer the door 5:57 a.m. Shanghai Express - Marlene Dietrich 5:58 a.m. close-up of a minute hand; Shanghai Express (?) - train arrives; a man examines a pocketwatch; a man turns off an alarm; Gleaming the Cube - Christian Slater and Min Luong get up; Modern Times - clock face; Black Narcissus - Deborah Kerr checks her pocketwatch; What About Bob? - Richard Dreyfuss shakes Bill Murray vigorously, trying to wake him up 5:59 a.m. close-up of a minute hand; What About Bob? - Bill Murray wakes up when his alarm goes off; a woman wakes up; digital clock; Groundhog Day - alarm clock Category:Timelines